


Apart for Now

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Can be shippy for Thorki or can just be brotherly love, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel), Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A sentient Mjolnir comforts a grieving Thor after Loki's alleged death inThor: The Dark World.





	Apart for Now

Thor braided the lock of Loki’s hair into his own. He stared into the mirror, not letting himself cry.

_My poor Thor,_ Mjolnir spoke into Thor’s mind.

“I think he’s really gone this time,” Thor whispered, battling his tears with all his might. He lost the fight; a sob poured from his lips.

_Is there anything I can do?_ Mjolnir asked, _Shall we go spar with someone? Would that cheer you?_

“You are good to me, friend. But I think I’ll just lie down.”

When Thor slept, he dreamt of Loki laughing, of his voice saying: _see you soon, brother._


End file.
